


scout's honor

by ghostintraining



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Lots of People are Mentioned, Sakaar Sucked For Everyone, Trauma, loki fucking kills skip westcott, loki protection squad, nonbinary Loki, talking about feelings, the author helps them kill skip westcott, the csa isn't explicitly described but it's talked about, the grandmaster sucks xoxo gossip girl, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostintraining/pseuds/ghostintraining
Summary: in case you didn't read the tags: this fic focuses on csa. there's nothing graphically described, but it's talked about. if you could be triggered by this i strongly advise you not to read. stay safe loves!! <3





	scout's honor

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't read the tags: this fic focuses on csa. there's nothing graphically described, but it's talked about. if you could be triggered by this i strongly advise you not to read. stay safe loves!! <3

Once Peter became close with someone, he noticed everything they did. He noticed their nervous habits and how their faces looked when they were trying not to laugh. He noticed when they flinched at contact or became suddenly quiet in the middle of a conversation. He recognized all the little things his friends did — especially when they were familiar to his own.

And when Thor was telling the story of what happened on Sakaar and Loki stiffened at the Grandmaster's name, Peter noticed.

"Uh, Mx. Loki? You okay?"

Loki lifted their head. "I'm fine," they snapped. "I'm just sick of hearing this one's incessant rambling." They then stood from the couch and strode quickly down the hallway.

"Did...something happen...?" Peter asked Thor, looking on after Loki.

Thor sighed. "I wish I knew, Spider-Boy."

"Spider-Man."

"That's what I said." Thor leaned back on the couch. "Loki's always been strange, but after Sakaar, something was different. Hates talking about the planet, which I don't really mind, because it was shit. Garbage planet. Trash land. Terrible."

"You don't have any idea why they don't like talking about it?" Peter asked.

Thor thought for a moment. "The Grandmaster seems to be the main part of it. Loki said they had his favor, though. Had the key to his o — " He paused. "The key to his normal and not sexual in any way ship."

 

 _Oh God_ , Peter thought, and stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to them," he said.

"Trust me, I've tried. I wouldn't if I were..." Thor started, but trailed off. Peter was already halfway down the hallway.

 

Peter found Loki in their room, face buried in their knees on their bed. He cleared his throat and their head jerked up to look at him.

"Uh, hi," Peter said awkwardly.

Loki closed his eyes and rested their chin on their knees. Their face was slightly stained with tears. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Peter started to walk backwards. "Alright, but if you, like, wanna talk about anything, I — "

"Parker," Loki interrupted.

He blushed. "Sorry, Mx. Loki, sorry, I'll just — go now. I'll go now. Sorry."

" _Parker!_ "

"I'm leaving!" Peter said, throwing up his arms. "I'm walking out!"

Loki groaned. "Oh my — it's like _you're_ the stranger to Midgard sometimes, I swear. Obviously I'm not actually telling you to leave me alone."

Peter blinked. "How's that obvious?"

"That's just how it is," Loki said blankly.

"So I can come in?"

" _Yes_ , you can come in."

Peter cautiously stepped into their room. He looked around in what he hoped was a subtle way. Clearly, Loki was trying not to make themselves too comfortable here. The room was practically empty besides the bed.

He stood near Loki and shifted nervously.

"Sit down," they said, exasperated now. 

Peter did so. 

"Shut up," Loki said.

"I — what? I didn't say anything," Peter sputtered.

"You were about to apologize for coming after me. Shut up."

He blushed again. They weren't wrong.

"Thor said — "

"I don't care what _Thor_ said," Loki scoffed.

Peter closed his eyes frustratedly. "Are you okay?" he asked after a beat. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm great. That's why I'm sulking alone in my room, because I'm doing just amazing."

Peter threw his hands in the air and looked at Loki. "Can you stop being a bitch for five seconds so that I can try to _help_ you?"

Both went silent. Loki looked over the face of the tiny human that had just called them a bitch, and they were almost impressed.

Peter, reading the silence as godly wrath, frantically apologized, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, oh my god, I — shit — fuck — I didn't mean to, uh, to, to say that, it just kinda came out, oh my god I'm so sorry please don't smite me Mx. Loki — "

"Stop that."

He looked askance. "Sorry."

"No."

"No?"

Loki actually laughed a little bit. "It's not like I haven't been called a bitch before." Their expression darkened slightly. "One of the better things I've been called, actually."

"You shouldn't be called bad things," Peter said, looking back at them. "You don't deserve it."

"Do you not know anything about me?"

"I know that Mr. Stark trusts you."

"Yeah, trusts me so much that I need a chaperone to leave the building." They looked at Peter. "Why are you here, Parker?"

Peter shrugged. "I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Thor said, well, he said that uh, you don't like talking about Sakaar?" Peter said/asked. "And you don't gotta tell me what happened or anything, but sometimes it helps to get things out, you know?"

Loki's expression became confused. "You...want to help me."

Peter nodded.

"In exchange for what?" they asked.

"Uh. Nothing?" he said.

"Nothing," Loki whispered to themselves. They focused on the human's face, and saw a slight shimmer of something genuine there that they'd recognized so many times in their brother. 

They sighed. "Fine. As long as you don't run around waxing poetic about the fragility of the gods or some shit after this."

Peter held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

Loki stared at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" they asked.

"Human phrase," Peter explained. "It means, like, a promise."

"Oh. Alright," they said, seeming to be considering this.

Loki fell backwards so that they were laying down on the bed, their dark hair getting pushed out around and above their head. They closed their eyes.

"Sakaar," they said quietly, almost angrily, but not quite. "What do you know about Sakaar, Parker?"

Peter, still sitting on the bed with crossed legs, turned his body to face Loki. "Peter," he corrected.

Loki opened his eyes. "Pardon?"

"You can call me Peter," Peter said.

"Oh. Alright." Loki looked up at him. "Enough with the formality on your end too, then. No "Mx" is necessary. I'm only a thousand fifty three."

He stared blankly at them. Loki sighed.

"That's around sixteen for a human life span," they said.

Peter's eyes widened. "You're _sixteen?!_ "

"In human terms, yes."

"That's _my_ age!" he said excitedly.

"It sure is," Loki deadpanned. 

"You could be going to my _school_ ," Peter said.

"I'd prefer not to," Loki said. They quickly steered the subject back on track. "Sakaar, Peter. What do you know about Sakaar."

"Uh..." Peter thought for a moment. "It's a planet, and the Grandmaster rules it, and he made Mr. Banner kill people for sport for like, two years, but we're not supposed to mention that to people. And you were on it for a while, but the Grandmaster liked you, so you didn't have to fight or anything. Right?"

"I earned his favor," Loki said, voice void of emotion, "By sleeping with him."

There was a long pause before Loki spoke again.

"When I arrived on Sakaar, the Gr — _he_ took immediate interest in me. And it was either respond to that interest or be forced to fight and subsequently die. So I responded. And I let him...I let him do what he wanted with me.

"I got what I needed out of it. I got food and shelter, and I had a place to sleep, not that I got much of that. And in exchange all I had to do was, was hand my body over and let him — _shit_." They squeezed their eyes shut. "Let him have his way."

"I was, was, _was_ miserable," Loki said. "But I just had to swallow my pride and lay back and. And try not to vomit. And in return I'd get to survive another day." 

They felt themselves get choked up and laughed harshly. "And I deserved all that! I deserved to be — to be tossed around and bruised and _fucking hell_ I deserved to be miserable." They ignored the fact that they'd started to cry as they kept talking. "I deserved every fucking second of misery because I was the one who — who _inflicted_ it on myself in the first place. I — "

Loki cut themselves off and covered their face with their hands. "Forget it. This was a stupid idea. Just — forget it."

A long silence stretched between them before Peter broke it with, "It wasn't your fault."

"It _was_ my fault. I let him do things to me and I didn't fight it and — "

"It wasn't your fault," Peter repeated. "You were — the situation you were in, it was either do that or die. You didn't have a choice."

"I _did_ have a choice and I should've chosen death," Loki snapped. "Hell only knows it's been a long time coming for me anyway. I de — "

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Peter looked Loki directly in the eyes. "You don't deserve to die and you didn't deserve what you went through. Yeah, sure, whatever, you've done bad things before, but — but who hasn't? You're trying to get better and you know that the things you did were wrong and that means you're a good person."

Loki stared at him for a second, then jerked his face away to hide the tears threatening to spill over again. 

"And...the thing that happened to you on Sakaar. I get what you...uh. When I was ten I — um." Peter hesitated before continuing. "I had a babysitter, when I was ten. He was, um, nice to me, for a while. And then he...he wasn't so nice? He, uh, he, he did some things, to me, he did stuff, even when I told him not to? 

"And it went on for a while. For a few weeks. A few months. I don't remember. But I remember being scared, a lot, and always thinking it was my fault after. Years, thought it was just me being... _bad_ , I guess."

Loki didn't say anything, and Peter felt like he had to keep talking. "So. I, uh. I get it, I guess I mean. Blaming yourself and stuff. It wasn't your fault that it happened. It took me a long time to realize it, even when I had a bunch of people helping me. But that wasn't my fault, and this wasn't your fault."

More silence, but now Peter didn't know what to say to fill it. 

A moment passed, then another, then a few more, before Loki finally asked, "Who else knows?"

"Just my aunt."

"Not Stark?"

"No," Peter said quickly. "He doesn't need to worry about me any more than he already does."

Loki hesitated before saying, "You're the only person I'm telling."

"Oh." Peter paused. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, then."

"I'm glad you trust me as well," Loki said genuinely. "Not many people trust the trickster god, you know."

Peter smiled at them. "Well, I do."

"I'll add you to the list," Loki said, only half joking. "Now there's two whole people on it."

He laughed lightly, then turned anxious. "You won't tell Mr. Stark what I told you, right?"

"Of course not." Loki put up two fingers. "Scout's honor, right?"

"It's three fingers."

"Oh." They corrected themselves and repeated, "Scout's honor."

Peter grinned. "There you go, you got it," he said excitedly.

Loki put their hand down and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos or my 2014 phineas and ferb ocs will eat your kids


End file.
